diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III
"It has been said that in the end of all things, we would find a new beginning. But as the shadow once again crawls across our world and the stench of terror drifts on a bitter wind, people pray for strength and guidance. They should pray for the mercy of a swift death... for I've seen what the Darkness hides." —Leah, narrating the cinematic trailer.2012-04-28, Diablo 3★2008 Teaser Cinematic★ (Original) Official Diablo III (D3 CutScene) Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2014-05-20 Diablo III is an installment in the ''Diablo'' series. After years of rumors, the game was officially announced on June 28, 2008 at 12.18 in the afternoon (CEST) at the Blizzard Worldwide Invitational in Paris (WWI08), France. The game was launched on May 15, 2012.12:01 AM PST. Console releases followed the following year. It is only playable online and does not support mods. Overview Diablo III is a hack and slash action role-playing game (ARPG). It retains the isometric perspective from its predecessors. System Requirements The beta requirements are: ;PC * OS: Windows® XP/Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 (Latest Service Packs) with DirectX® 9.0c Processor: Intel Pentium® D 2.8 GHz or AMD AthlonTM 64 X2 4400+ Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 7800 GT or ATI Radeon™ X1950 Pro or better ;Mac * OS: Mac® OS X 10.6.8 or newer Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 8600M GT or ATI Radeon™ HD 2600 or better ;All Platforms * HD Space: 12 GB available HD space Memory: 1 GB RAM (1.5 GB required for Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 users, 2 GB for Mac® users) Drive: DVD-ROM drive Internet: Broadband Internet connection Display: 1024×768 minimum display resolution (Note: Be advised that some wireless connections do not meet the minimums required to be a true Broadband Internet connection. Wireless results will always be terrible.) RECOMMENDED SYSTEM SPECIFICATIONS ;PC * OS: Windows Vista®/Windows® 7 (Latest Service Packs) Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo 2.4 GHz or AMD AthlonTM 64 X2 5600+ 2.8 GHz Memory: 2 GB RAM Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® 260 or ATI Radeon™ HD 4870 or better ;Mac * OS: Mac® OS X 10.7 or newer Processor: Intel® Core 2 Duo Memory: 2 GB RAM Video: NVIDIA® GeForce® GT 330M or ATI Radeon™ HD 4670 or betterMedievaldragon. 2011-09-09. Diablo III PC Spec Requirements Revealed. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-09-09. Console Version The game has been ported to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 home consoles, and will have a PlayStation 4 release at a later date. The port is based on the PC version, including recent upgrades such as Paragon leveling, new legendary weapons, and brawling.2013-02-20, Blizzard Announces Diablo 3 for PlayStation 4. IGN, accessed on 2013-02-20 Console differences/additions include: *Avatars: Diablo III-themed t-shirts are available for player avatars on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network.2013-09-18, Demonize Your Digital Closet. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-23 *Buffs: The addition of power globes and the Nephalem Valor buff.Power Globes, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 Nephalem Valor was later removed.2014-02-25. PATCH 2.0.1 NOW LIVE Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-03-19 *Controls: The game is played through controllersCore Controls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Combat: A target lock and evade function have been added.Combat Controls, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Co-op: The game may be played cooperatively through Xbox Live/PlayStation Network, through LAN/System Link, or in offline couch co-opConsole Social Menu, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-09-22 *Items: The PlayStation 3 version gets five exclusive items—The Hero's Journey, Drake's Amulet, Leoric's Gauntlet, Crimson Angelic Wings, and Leah's Ring.2013-09-03, Diablo III Out Today on PS3 With Exclusive Items. Playstation Blog, accessed on 2013-09-22 Plot See also: [[Diablo III videos|''Diablo III videos]]'' The game takes place in Sanctuary, the dark fantasy world of the Diablo series, twenty years after the events of Diablo II. Deckard Cain and his niece Leah are in the Tristram Cathedral investigating ancient texts regarding an ominous prophecy. Suddenly, a mysterious star falling from the sky strikes the Cathedral, creating a deep crater into which Deckard Cain disappears. The player character, known as the Nephalem, arrives in New Tristram to investigate the fallen star. The Nephalem rescues Cain upon Leah's request and discovers that the fallen object is actually a person. The stranger has no memories except that he lost his sword, which was shattered into three pieces. Although the Nephalem retrieves the pieces, the witch Maghda seizes the shards and attempts to capture Cain to force him to repair the sword for her own ends. However, with an uncontrolled display of power, Leah forces Maghda to flee, and she kidnaps the stranger instead. Cain, dying from Maghda's torture, uses the last of his strength to repair the sword and instructs the Nephalem to return it to the stranger. The Nephalem rescues the stranger and returns his sword, causing him to regain his memories. The stranger then reveals himself as the fallen angel Tyrael. Disgusted with his fellow angels' unwillingness to protect humanity from the forces of Hell, Tyrael cast aside his divinity to become a mortal and warn Sanctuary about the arrival of the demon lords Belial and Azmodan. To avenge Cain's death, the Nephalem tracks Maghda to the city of Caldeum, which is controlled by her master, Belial. The Nephalem kills Maghda, and rescues Leah's mother, Adria. Adria tells Tyrael and the Nephalem that the key to stopping the demons is the Black Soulstone, which can trap the souls of the seven Lords of Hell and destroy them forever. In order to obtain the Black Soulstone, the Nephalem resurrects the mad Horadrim, Zoltun Kulle. Kulle reveals its hiding place and completes the unfinished Soulstone, but is killed by the Nephalem after he attempts to steal it for himself. The Nephalem kills Belial and traps his soul within the Black Soulstone, freeing Caldeum. As Leah studies in Caldeum's library to find more answers about the Black Soulstone and Azmodan, she receives a vision from Azmodan, who tells her that he is sending an army from the ruins of Mount Arreat to take the Black Soulstone for himself. Tyrael, Adria, Leah and the Nephalem journey to Bastion's Keep, the only line of defense between Azmodan's forces and the rest of Sanctuary. With the others staying behind to protect the Black Soulstone, the Nephalem pushes out from the keep into Mount Arreat. The Nephalem kills Azmodan and traps his soul in the Black Soulstone. However, Adria betrays the Nephalem and takes the Black Soulstone with the seven Demon Lords' souls inside. She reveals that she has been Diablo's agent from the beginning, and that Leah's father is the Dark Wanderer, who conceived her while being possessed by Diablo, making her the perfect vessel for the demon's physical form. Using Leah as a sacrifice, Adria resurrects Diablo. Having the souls of all the Lords of Hell within him, Diablo becomes the Prime Evil, the most powerful demon in existence, and begins his assault on the High Heavens, the defending angels being no match for him. Tyrael and the Nephalem follow Diablo to the High Heavens, where the city is under attack. The defending Angels warn the Nephalem that Diablo is attempting to reach the Crystal Arch, which is the source of all of the angels' power. To prevent Diablo from corrupting the Crystal Arch and completing his victory over the High Heavens, The Nephalem confronts and defeats him. With Diablo's physical manifestation destroyed, the Black Soulstone is shown falling from the High Heavens, apparently still intact. After the battle, Tyrael decides to rejoin the High Heavens but remain as a mortal, dedicated to building a permanent alliance between angels and humans. Gameplay Diablo III incorporates the Havok physics engine and enables players to utilize the environment to help in their quest. For example, huge walls can be reduced to rubble to squash monsters by the skill Seismic Slam. Even monsters use the environment which was demonstrated by s scaling the walls to reach the Barbarian. Many more parts of what appear to be a seamless background environment are destructible. Some dilapidated areas will also collapse (without harming the player in most cases) automatically when the player gets too near or passes under part of a structure. The UI is generally the same as its predecessor, besides the graphical upgrades, and will be very familiar to Diablo II players. However, there are some differences. The health and mana globes have moved more toward the center, rather than being all the way in the corners. The stamina bar has disappeared. The experience bar is now at the bottom of the screen spanning the distance from the health globe to the mana globe. Potions have lesser importance because of Health Globes. Slain monsters may drop a health globe, which when picked up, will replenish the character's health as well as the follower's in a way similar to how Healing Potions work. When playing co-operatively, nearby allies will also be replenished. In co-operative play, loot is dropped for individual players. So, one player cannot see what the other gets. This was done to encourage trading between players in a group and reducing thievery. Co-operative play remains as the core of multiplayer, with a drop-in, drop-out feature. Above the experience bar, where the stamina bar, experience bar, and potion belt used to be, are where the skill and scroll slots are. There are four slots for keyboard activated skills or scrolls, associated with the 1-4 number keys.As of Beta patch 9. They are followed by a potion slot associated with the 5 number key. Lastly on the skill bar are the mouse skills. There is a primary for the left mouse button and a secondary for the right mouse button. The secondary can be quickly switched back and forth with another skill by scrolling the mouse. The mini menu returns from Diablo II, but it does not appear to be collapsible and has other functional differences. Buffs and debuffs are now displayed on the HUD. They are located just above the skill/scroll slots and are represented with pictures similar to the skills in the skill bar. There is now a mini map displayed on the top of the right hand side of the screen. This replaces the translucent map overlay that was present in Diablo II. Your character is represented by a yellow circle. Allies, which include mercenaries and pets, are represented by blue circles. Orange circles indicate NPCs. Text displaying the current location is directly above the map. By default, pressing "M" or the Tab key will bring up the actual map. Things such as the damage you cause when you get a critical hit and when you block an attack with your shield will be displayed with small text that appears above enemies' heads. The text moves upward and quickly fades away. Acts Like Diablo II, Diablo III has a four act structure. occurs in Khanduras, in and around New Tristram. It harkens to the first act of Diablo II geographically and aesthetically. occurs in Kehjistan, a location visited in Diablo II in its third act. However, in Diablo II, the events are centered in Caldeum and its surrounding desert, similar to Lut Gholein and Aranoch in the previous game's second act. occurs in the Dreadlands, primarily in Bastion's Keep. This bears resemblance to Harrogath and its surrounding area in Diablo II's fifth act, which occurred in the same geographical region (then known as the Northern Steppes. occurs in Heaven, a location never visited in any previous Diablo series game. Characters Artisans Diablo III features two artisans, Covetous Shen, a jeweler, and Haedrig Eamon, a blacksmith. A mystic, Myriam Jahzia, is added in Reaper of Souls. Followers Diablo III also includes three different followers: Kormac the Templar, Lyndon the Scoundrel, and Eirena the Enchantress. Similar to the mercenaries of Diablo II, followers are unlocked as the player progresses through the main storyline. While only one follower can accompany the player at a time, followers gain experience even when not in the player's party. Followers can be equipped with a minimal set of items, and gain two skill options at four periodic level-ups. Each time a new pair of skills is unlocked, the player must select one for the follower to learn. These skill choices can be reset and made again with no penalty. Short-term followers also exist, as in, characters that follow the hero(es) for short sections of the story. These followers may not be equipped by the player. Heroes Diablo III has five classes, all of which have a choice of gender, and had a unique source of energy for their abilities. *The Barbarian returns from Diablo II as the straightforward brute-force fighter, with some new abilities as well. The Champion's mechanics seem very similar to those in the last game, with most moves being very close range. Barbarians use Fury to power their attacks. *The Witch Doctor summons undead monsters to do their bidding, along with possessing various spells. They can be considered to be a mix of the Necromancer and Druid classes from Diablo II. They use Mana to power their abilities. *The Wizard is the game's "glass cannon" class, bearing some similarities to the Sorceress. Their abilities are focused on damage dealing and evasion. They use Arcane Energy as their energy source. *The Monk is a class with fast melee attacks, relying on fist-based weapons and daibos, along with Light-based abilities and mantras, similar to auras of the Paladin class. Similarities exist with the Assassin and Monk classes of previous games. Monks use Spirit as their energy source. *The Demon Hunter is a ranged class focused on the use of crossbows and traps, similar to the Assassin. Demon Hunters use Hatred and Discipline as their energy source. The Crusader class is available in the game through its expansion. Blizzard also announced the Archivist class as an April Fools' joke, it appeared to die in a single hit and use spells based entirely on the usage of books and scrolls. Angels will not be playable classes due to them not being nephalem.2013-01-02, Archangel and Deathangel classes for diablo 3. IncGamers, accessed on 2013-02-07 NPCs Diablo III features more NPCs per act than its predecessors. These NPCs, while found in town hubs, are also found outside, and may spawn randomly. Also in contrast, interaction with NPCs is based on dialogue, where the player character interacts with the NPC, rather than the monologues of previous games. NPC dialogue can also be heard in the background, reflecting recent developments in the story. Difficulties Blizzard does not intend to make the gameplay of Diablo III any easier than its predecessors, and wants the game to have the same level of difficulty as Diablo II, though is easy to progress through at the beginning. However, harder difficulty modes can be unlocked. In addition, the game can be played through entirely as a solo experience and no section of the game requires more than one player to complete.2009-04-15, Elite Mode. Classic Battle.net. Accessed on 2009-04-19 The game currently has five difficulty settings—Normal, Hard, Expert, Master, and Torment. Items Diablo III expands the player character's arsenal by leaps and bounds. Many items make a return in the form of magic, rare and unique types. It has been mentioned that some of the more popular Diablo and Diablo II items may make a return, but that the color system could change, though normal and magic items are still white and turquoise respectively. There are purple-colored items as well, as seen in the gameplay video. The items also have a visual background color in the inventory depending on their type. Items with magical attributes will also give a visual effect when equipped by the character. This is a great improvement from the different color palettes that were used in Diablo II's magic items. For a list of all the items seen in the video, see here. Armor Armor slots in Diablo III include the following: * Helm * Bracers * Body Armor * Gloves * Boots * Belts * Pauldrons * Pants * Amulet * 2 Rings * 2 Weapons (mainhand, offhand) Gems Gems make a reappearance, and it appears that there is another type of categories of gems than their power levels (chipped, flawed, etc.): prefixes such as square and star have been spotted. What they signify in item value and function is currently unknown. Gems have 14 quality levels, but only the first 8 can be obtained as drops from monsters, the rest must be crafted by the Jeweler Artisan. Inventory After many iterations the latest style of inventory is grid-based, but to a smaller degree than the inventory in Diablo II. Small items take one space, while big items take two spaces. Scrolls, potions and some other items (scraps and ingredients) are stackable. Player will also have a similar grid-based stash in town for storage purposes, it is expandable with gold. Runestones Each character is able to make use of Skill Runes. Every ability a character has bar passive ones has a choice of runes. These are unlocked at various levels, with one rune allowed per skill to be equipped. Each rune provides an effect to the base skill. Runes and skills may be changed at will. Miscellaneous Items * Minor Health Potion * Small Bag * Scroll of Superior Protection * Dyes The Scroll of Identify has been replaced by the player simply right clicking an unidentified item. The Scroll of Town Portal has also been replaced by a button on the player's toolbar, which transports you directly to town. In addition, there have been items that binds to player on pickup and can't be sold: * Black mushroom- Found in Crypts in Act I * Leoric's Shinbone- Found in Leoric's Manor in the fireplace in Act I These are some of the items required to open the new "secret cow level," a secret unicorn level. These items and various others are randomly generated and may require a number of replays till they are found. They are encountered from Act I through to Act IV. Monsters Diablo III's enemies operate on the same variety principle as Diablo II, divided into undead, demons, animals, etc. Enemies' health bars appear at the top of the screen when a player attacks them and disappears if combat ceases or after the enemy dies. However, for Super Uniques and Bosses, is a separate health bar on top of the screen, staying there regardless of the location of the mouse until the enemy is destroyed. Player vs Player (PvP) Diablo III features a Battle Arena system, to allow players to show off and face off against other players. They made PVP separate to remove griefing and help keep the focus on player vs monster (PVM) gameplay. This also allows for balancing of PVP without changing the PVM experience. PVP will not be available at release, as Blizzard reiterates some core PVP concepts, PVP game play, and experience. The company stated the PVP experience for Diablo III is not up to their expectation or quality standards. The system will be implemented via a patch later on.2012-09-03, DIABLO III PVP UPDATE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-20 Quests Diablo III features a quest system to Diablo II, though with more quests per act. In addition, random events feature. These are shorter quests not part of the main storyline. dungeons are still randomized but the random map generator has undergone an overhaul. However, there are still hard borders to areas and players must go around some obstacles like crevasses and large fixed objects like trees and inaccessible buildings. Small amounts of experience can also be gained by destroying many destructible objects in a short period of time. Checkpoints allow characters that have died to return to the fray quickly, without going through the hassle of returning from town, as was the case in Diablo II. While items lose durability after death, a hero retains the items all the same. Development Origins Blizzard North Version Blizzard North, the developers of the series's previous games, intended to work on a second expansion to Diablo II. The second expansion would have focused more on expanding Diablo II's multiplayer features. However, after a few brainstorming sessions, the team decided not to follow through on the expansion, and instead turn their attention to Diablo III.2012-10-08, Blizzard wanted a Diablo for handhelds. Shack News, accessed on 2013-10-11 Work began in 2002 and by 2003, Blizzard North had created some monster models, such as the Flayed Hound and Bone Warrior. There is evidence that the game was to have MMO elements. However, this version of the game was canceled in 2005, and Blizzard North shut down2011-01-09, The Earliest Diablo III Monsters, Revealed. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 due to various personal and financial reasons. According to Chris Hartgraves, a former Blizzard North employee, their version of the game was to take place primarily in Heaven.2011-02-16, The First Screenshots from Blizzard North’s version of Diablo III. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 Comments from an art director on the project corraberate this statement. He further claimed that the storyline/gameplay would involve Hell trying to take over Heaven. Comparisons were made to World of Warcraft in terms of the game's size and playability. References to guild halls were made also. Every single item in the game was to have a "light" and "dark" version, but apart from a visual change, their stats remained the same.2006-02-03, Rumor: Diablo III On the Way? You Better Believe It!. Gaming Steve, accessed on 2014-05-20 Blizzard Irvine Version Blizzard Irvine took over development of the game in 2006, effectively rebooting it, though the game wasn't officially announced until two years later.2008-06-30, Kotaku. Lesley Smith. Accessed on 2008-02-07 possessing a development team of around 60-65 individuals.WWI: D3 Game Design Panel. Accessed on 2008-07-07 The reason for the delay was that there was a lot of debate within Blizzard as to what kind of game Diablo III was going to be. In fact, several versions were scrapped and rumors link these difficulties to the dissolution of Blizzard North in 2005. During development, Diablo III was codenamed "Hydra."2007-09-10, Blizzard has three projects on the go. The Inquirer, accessed on 2014-05-20 In 2007, Paul Sams reaffirmed Blizzard's dedication to the setting.2007-08-05, Blizzcon 2007 - Archive. Diablo Le Forum, accessed on 2014-05-20 In 2008, the game was officially announced. In that same year, there were fifty people on the game's development team.2008-07-02, In-Depth: Blizzard’s Boyarsky On Diablo III's Multiplayer Storytelling. Gamestura, accessed on 2014-05-21 Subsequent Development Content is being generated in regards to the tech and game engine, which was indicated as "really solid" by August 2008. At that time, most of the design team was still on Act I, refining and improving the quests and flow and some of the big game systems that hadn't been announced yet. Blizzard was not moving through the acts in a linear fashion, and would often revisit previous ones.2008-27-08, Blizzcast Episode 5. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-29-08. Despite compatible gameplay, Blizzard stated that it has no intention of releasing the game on a console.2008-10-11,Diablo III "will not get console release" Gameplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-17However, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version were eventually released. The lead designer is Josh Mosqueira, who previously worked as design director on Company of Heroes at Relic. Artwork As soon as a direction for the game was chosen, the art style that would be used came under discussion. Initially the game as a whole was set to be dark and gritty, but it was found that monsters blended in too well with the background.2008-22-08, Diablo 3 Jay Wilson GC Interview. Inc Games. Accessed on 2008-29-08 Additionally, the choice was not universally greeted with enthusiasm and a petition was created by players to force Blizzard Entertainment to change their art direction for the game. Blizzard underwent three art revisions, finding that a purely dark style was too drab. As the case was, the "sunny" art style was said to represent the early parts of the game. This was to establish contrast between the game's early and late stages, things "feeling worse" as the game moved on.2008-20-08, GC 2008: Diablo III Progress Report. IGN Accessed on 2008-21-08 An artwork divide existed between Diablo III and its predecessor in that they use(d) 3D and 2D art styles respectively. This required new technology and stylistic methods. To best demonstrate this, the decision was made to start the game in New Tristram, a familiar abode from previous games. That, and because the region is steped in Medieval fantasy, it would serve as good contrast to the more exotic locations found later in the game.The Art of Diablo III Betas The closed beta launched on September 20, 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-09-20. The Diablo III Beta Is Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-22. As it developed, a number of patches were written. The open beta was launched April 20, 2012 at 12:01 p.m. (PDT) and ended Monday, April 23 at 10:00 AM (PDT). Expansions It was stated in 2008 that Diablo III would have a number of expansion packs. In 2014, the first expansion pack, Reaper of Souls, was released. As of March 2014, the future of the franchise is "up in the air," and while Reaper of Souls will continue to be supported, Blizzard is evaluating whether the game will receive further expansions,2014-03-24, What's in store for Diablo 4? Series future 'still up in the air', says Blizzard. Videogamer.com, accessed on 2014-04-12 and has surveyed some players to gauge interest in a possible second expansion.2014-04-28, Blizzard gauging players’ interest in another Diablo 3 expansion. Gamespot, accessed on 2014-04-28 Travis Day has stated offhand that a "Diablo IV" will be made at some point in the future.2013-05-21, Travis Day guaranteed players that the Diablo 4 will Certainly Come. MMORPG Champion, accessed on 2014-04-12 Gameplay Skill Trees2009-11-21, Skill Trees Gone. Diablo IncGamers, accessed on 2014-05-20 and Fatalities were cut from the original game. The Auction House was removed in 2014.2013-09-17, Diablo® III Auction House Update. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-18 Heroes The class abilities of the game were designed before their backgrounds. There was a fair amount of debate in Blizzard as to whether each class should have both genders available, or whether to stick with the single-gendered classes from the previous games. Adding more genders meant having to create custom models, more weapon design, more art, etc. Despite the cost however, Blizzard decided to go ahead with the dual gender option, as in the knowledge that gamers come from both genders, they wanted to make a choice available. However, genders do not affect a class's available abilities.Tracey John. 2008-11-08. ‘Diablo III’ Gender Choice A ‘Big Debate’. MTV Multiplayer. Accessed on 2008-13-08 Ultimately, both genders were made available for each class. Initially, Blizzard did not intend to bring back any of the classes from the previous games, feeling that the other classes could not be improved on. With entirely new classes, Diablo III could stand on its own. The Barbarian was an exception to this, as it was felt that the class had a lot of room for development. As such, it is the only returning playable class from previous games. Blizzard considered bringing back old classes for future expansions.2008-17-09, Diablo III Expansions ? VideoGamer Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-18-09 It was initially intended that the classes have a 7 skill limit. This was reduced to 6 during development.2013-10-16, Will ROS have increased skill limit?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-16 Storyline For Diablo III, it was deemed that explaining with mood is preferable to explaining with dialogue. The writers have to compromise when writing their story because it has to fit from a gameplay perspective and can't be too expensive, art-wise.2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20 Diablo III was going to have branching storylines. Leonard Boyarsky, the game's lead world designer and co-creator of the Fallout series, believes that this was one of the reasons why Blizzard brought him onboard. However, he came to believe that player choice couldn't be factored into an ARPG, partly due to how quickly its story moves, but mainly because of the multiplayer aspect. Players would have had branching conversation choices and a 'corruption' system would have seen players gain access to different conversation options as their characters fell from grace. However, the design team couldn't find a way to implement it due to the multiplayer issue. In the end, Boyarsky and the team decided to strip the game's story down to a linear one, and one easily skippable at that. However, he reflected that the game "came down too hard" on players uninterested in the story, that the mechanics of the game's original complexity hadn't been removed from what was now a linear story.2014, Diablo III was going to have branching storylines - but multiplayer made it "impossible". PC Games, accessed on 2014-05-20 Skovos and Ureh were originally in the game but were cut due to their inability to "fit in." Gallery File:What Does Diablo 3 Really Look Like on Consoles?|What Does Diablo 3 Really Look Like on Consoles? File:Diablo_III_demon_splash_logo.png|Launching splash logo File:Diablo III on PS4 - Conversations with Creators|Diablo III on PS4 - Conversations with Creators File:Diablo 3 Reaper Of Souls- Updated Looting System Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 - Updated Looting System References External links *Official Website de:Diablo III Category:Games Category:Diablo III